With popularity of portable cameras, users now demand higher requirements of imaging quality. However, due to the fact that a user usually holds the device by hand, image blurring may often be experienced which is caused by camera shake or unstable support, when using the portable cameras to take pictures.
The existing solutions may include estimating a trajectory of camera shake, and restoring a clearer image through deconvolution based on an image shot. There may be different methods for estimating the trajectory of camera shake, for example, an image-based method, a method based on a motion sensor of a camera, and the like.